


Заводной грейпфрут

by AlcoSiri



Series: От любви до адекватности [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Сайд-стори к циклу "От любви до адекватности", когда адекватности и в помине не было.





	Заводной грейпфрут

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается ехидне и новокаледонскому ворону.

В квартире царил полумрак и тишина. Когда Акира зашёл, его встретил только пёсик. Корон вилял хвостом и вставал на задние лапки, показывая, что рад видеть гостя. Видимо, рад был он один, потому что хозяина квартиры видно не было. С учётом, с какой срочностью его попросили приехать, Акира не отказался бы увидеть такую реакцию у кое-кого другого.  
Он снял обувь и присел на корточки, потрепав Корона за ухом.  
– Твой хозяин совсем перестал ценить друзей, да? – он тихо усмехнулся и покачал головой. За последние несколько лет он перестал удивляться чему-либо. И чаще всего происходящее его не касалось, чему он был благодарен.  
– Аки, хорош возиться, иди уже сюда.  
А вот это был Койю. Судя по голосу, совершенно не выспавшийся и злой. Акира мысленно попросил всех богов быть милостивыми к нему и пошёл на голос. Койю он нашел на кухне, где тот возился у плиты. Одетый в слишком короткие штаны и футболку, явно с чужого плеча, он выглядел нелепо. Но больше вопросов вызывала медицинская маска на лице.  
– Ты заболел и решил заразить меня? Надеюсь, это не будет началом зомби-апокалипсиса, – Акира подошёл ближе, но остановился на небольшом расстоянии. На всякий случай.  
– Нет, я в порядке. Ты принес таблетки? – Койю говорил с трудом, словно ему было больно открывать рот.  
– Да, но я требую объяснений. Не каждый день меня будят чёрте во сколько в выходной, знаешь ли.  
Койю страдальчески закатил глаза, но ничего не ответил и стащил с себя маску. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, хреново.  
– Только не говори, что вы решили поэкспериментировать, и тебя обложили пиявками… Или засосал осьминог, как фейсхаггер в «Чужом», – Акира даже не пытался изобразить вежливость.  
– Больной ублюдок, – Койю олицетворял «благодарность» тому, кто ради него пожертвовал сном, – это просто дерматит. Неожиданная реакция на цитрусовые.  
– Так почему ты сам не вышел в аптеку? Или не отправил туда Таку? Думаю, он совершил бы этот героический поступок ради тебя.  
– Он не может.  
– Схерали? Он от ужаса напился и теперь страдает похмельем?  
– Акира, ты порой такой говнюк, – предмет их обсуждения появился в дверях. Выглядел он крайне помятым, пусть и совершенно здоровым. Но пока он подходил к столу и со страданием на лице садился на стул, Акира успел заметить пакет с сухим льдом, который Таканори прижимал к паху.  
– А это уже интереснее. Тебе не говорили, что нормальные люди питаются с другой стороны? – Акира не мог удержаться от комментариев, и теперь его прожигали две пары глаз. Койю закончил с возней у плиты и поставил перед ним чашку с кофе, процедив ехидное: «Не подавись». А Таканори отвёл взгляд и предпочёл сделать вид, что пропустил слова друга мимо ушей, устало прислонившись спиной к стене и закрыв глаза.  
Издеваться дальше не было смысла, поэтому Акира достал из внутреннего кармана кожанки упаковку таблеток.  
– Ладно, спасайтесь. И я надеюсь, что подробности того, что с вами случилось, навсегда останутся для меня тайной. Мне и без этого хватает страшилок на ночь.  
Койю смерил друга самым убийственным взглядом, но таблетки забрал и, налив в пустую чашку воду, выдавил парочку. Одну он выпил сам, а вторую протянул Таканори, перед этим несильно пихнув его в плечо, привлекая внимание. Таканори, наконец решивший показать, что он здесь, посмотрел на Койю и взял у него таблетку, тяжело вздохнув.  
– Никаких больше ебучих цитрусовых в этом доме. Видеть их не могу.  
А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось…

***

Койю последние двое суток был очень воодушевленным, одаривая своего любовника такими загадочными улыбками, что впору было собирать вещи и линять куда подальше до тех пор, пока тот не успокоится. И пусть они были вместе уже больше трёх лет, Таканори никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то его наебали. Во всяком случае, он был бы рад, если бы фантазии Койю иногда касались кого угодно другого, но только не его.  
– Что ты там придумал на этот раз? – Таканори решил, что гораздо безопаснее будет спросить самому, чем в самый разгар действия получить подлянку. С Койю станется. В прошлый раз, когда у него были подобные настроения, он притащил с собой зажимы для сосков. Небольшое добавление атрибутики БДСМ-тематики Таканори был готов принять, ведь это распаляло фантазию и добавляло ощущений. Но то, что эти чёртовы зажимы бьют током, ему не сообщили, и вместо страстного секса они весь вечер ругались.  
– Я хочу загладить вину за прошлый косяк… И я вычитал об одной технике минета. Уверен, что тебе понравится, – увлечённо начал Койю. Он показал ролик на ютубе, где женщина демонстрировала эту самую технику, и выглядело это вполне безопасно. Правда, без звука. И уверил, что здесь-то не должно быть проблем.  
Не было ни единой причины думать, что что-то может пойти не так. И раз уж Таканори знал всё заранее, он решил поспособствовать и пошёл за несчастным грейпфрутом. Он перетряс несколько магазинов, прежде чем смог выбрать тот фрукт, который ему понравился (а ведь раньше он даже не задумывался о том, чтобы быть настолько привередливым к обыденной вещи). Всё было распланировано, и вечером он ждал Койю у себя. Тот почти не задержался, что было для него сравнимо с подвигом, и притащил с собой еду. Но когда твой любовник с лёгкой ебанцой, надо быть готовым, что пойти не так может всё что угодно.  
Таканори неожиданно понял, что они не обсудили самое главное – где это будет происходить.  
– Только не на моей кровати. Я заебусь потом из матраса запах выводить. Да и спать на мокром мне совсем не улыбается, – на эти слова Койю беспечно фыркнул и пожал плечами.  
– Всегда можно постелить пеленку. Я знаю, у тебя остались с того времени, когда Корон был щенком.  
– Иди нахуй. Я не собираюсь трахаться на пелёнках.  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь масштаб трагедии? – Койю печально вздохнул, подхватил грейпфрут и перекинул его из руки в руку.  
– Если тебя возбуждает копошение на пелёнках, то меня нет. Поэтому можешь пойти нахуй.  
– Ты привереда, – Койю посмотрел на него с осуждением, продолжая играть с фруктом, только теперь катая его ладонью по столу. Таканори поймал себя на мысли, что это начинало раздражать. – Есть и другие варианты. Например, в душе.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Я справился с психологической травмой от того, что один раз чуть не расшиб там лоб. И я не думаю, что ты решишь в этот раз вылить в воду половину своих склянок с ароматическими маслами, – Койю заулыбался. – Иди мойся. Я пока всё подготовлю.  
Действуя по инструкции, он аккуратно отрезал от фрукта верхушку и дно, вырезал из сердцевины часть мякоти, чтобы отверстие было по размеру члена Таканори, и с торжествующим видом переложил заготовку на небольшую тарелку. Правда, мякоть была слишком бледной и немного зеленоватой, а не привычно красного оттенка, но не отменять же все из-за того, что Таканори не умеет выбирать фрукты? Так можно нарваться на очередную обиду и еще пару недель не общаться.  
В том, чтобы «не общаться» Таканори был мастером – при каждой обиде он добавлял Койю в чёрный список в телефоне и во всех мессенджерах, а при встречах задирал нос и делал вид, что его нет рядом. Потом отходил и сам шёл на контакт, но первый год их отношений это невероятно бесило.  
Койю разделся на кухне, чтобы потом не отвлекаться. И о том, что нужно не забыть тарелку, он вспомнил в дверях. Пришлось возвращаться. Зато, заходя в ванную комнату, он ощущал воодушевление от мысли, что сегодня не облажается.  
Таканори ждал его, сидя на бортике огромной, больше похожей на джакузи, ванны, и оглаживал себя намыленной губкой для душа. Видимо, не просто мылся. Койю замер, завороженно глядя на то, как мыльная вода стекала по груди и животу ниже, обходя вокруг полувставшего члена.  
– Смывайся давай. Я не собираюсь мыло жрать, – Койю сглотнул и отвернулся, чтобы не слишком залипать.  
– Ты сейчас напоминаешь невинную старлетку, которая пришла на пробы к продюсеру, – Таканори ухмыльнулся, поднимаясь и беря в руки лейку душа.  
– Если бы на моём месте был кто-то другой, после твоих шуточек секса у тебя не было бы годами, – Койю качнул головой, поставил тарелку на борт ванны и залез внутрь, – давай быстрее.  
Таканори снова сел на бортик ванной, чтобы было удобнее, и Койю устроился на коленях между его ног. Подняв голову и предупреждающе посмотрев, чтобы Таканори не комментировал, Койю подался ближе, поглаживая ладонями внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Он не торопился, наслаждаясь тем, как у Таканори сбивается дыхание, как он прикрывает глаза и расслабляется. Самое главное, не превращать это в эксперимент ради эксперимента. Ведь у Койю была вполне конкретная цель. Он подался ближе, и обхватив член у основания ладонью, начал медленно двигать ей, и губами проскользил по головке, обтираясь об неё. Таканори всегда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Койю ведёт себя во время минета, и сейчас он наслаждался происходящим. Койю приоткрыл рот, не торопясь переходить к активным действиям, и самым кончиком языка обвёл вокруг уретры, немного надавливая, и слизнул выступившую смазку.  
Таканори тихо выдохнул, и это сработало как сигнал. Койю сразу же обхватил губами головку целиком, ласкал языком и помогал себе руками, скользя вдоль члена, поглаживая и перебирая в ладони яйца. Он выглядел полностью увлечённым процессом, и сам начал возбуждаться от этого. И если бы не въевшаяся в его голову идея, всё прошло бы хорошо. Но у Койю словно чесалось от желания попробовать новое. Он отстранился и взял кольцо из грейпфрута в руку, осторожно надел его на член Таканори и снова облизнул головку. Кисло. После сока цитруса кожа на вкус была совершенно иной, но ведь это не может остановить? Он снова взял в рот, стараясь вобрать глубже, и параллельно с этим рукой сжал кожуру грейпфрута, двигая им по члену и немного прокручивая, чтобы добавить ощущений. Нежная мякоть сразу же дала сок, и он стекал к головке, попадал в рот Койю и струился по его губам и подбородку ниже. Наверно, если бы фрукт оказался спелым, было бы гораздо приятнее, но останавливаться уже поздно.  
Койю честно старался не морщиться и продолжать, хотя от кислоты и горечи у него начало сводить челюсть и язык терял чувствительность. Он зажмурился, когда на глазах выступили слёзы, и усиленно задвигал рукой. Тем более, стоны Таканори становились всё более громкими и частыми, и он совсем забылся, опустив руку Койю на голову. Таканори поплыл от ощущений, которые отличались и от обычного секса, и от минета. Ему выпала возможность почувствовать это одновременно, ощущая и мягко обхватывающее давление, словно от мышц, и ласки языком на головке.  
Но когда Таканори находился на грани оргазма, начало жечь. Он опустил взгляд на Койю, который выглядел совсем жалко. Если бы не врождённое упрямство, он давно бы отстранился и отплевывался. А так, продолжал ласкать и пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь почти полностью онемевшим языком.  
– Ко, ты в порядке? – у Таканори только сейчас реальность вернулась на место, и стало невероятно неловко и неудобно. Тем более сейчас он хотел больше не кончить, а сунуть член под холодную воду.  
– Нет… – Койю говорил с трудом. – Он, блять, незрелый. И кислый.  
Таканори хотел возмутиться и возразить, но его тоже начало допекать жжение, которое нарастало с каждой секундой. Тихо выругавшись, он потянулся к лейке душа, включил воду и стащил с себя грейпфрут.  
– Я тоже нет. Какой-то пиздец, – жалобно протянул, делая воду более холодной, пока Койю не выругался и не вскочил на ноги, вылезая из ванной и стараясь вытереть рот.  
– Может, продолжим тогда в кровати и без этого? – Койю посмотрел на него таким несчастным взглядом, что спорить расхотелось.  
Но они так и не продолжили, потому что жжение усиливалось, а у Койю покраснели и опухли рот, подбородок и язык так, что он едва мог говорить. И даже намазавшись толстым слоем увлажняющего крема и закинувшись обезболивающим, оба проспали за всю ночь не больше пары часов.

***

Акира зря боялся, что ему будут расписывать в красках случившееся накануне. Оба его друга сидели насупившись и отговаривались односложными фразами, из которых стала понятна причина катастрофы. Удивительно, но никто из них не спешил обвинять во всем другого. Он не знал, что упустил весь разбор полётов, который происходил ночью в постели. Койю шипел и укорял в том, что в определенном возрасте у человека уже должна включаться голова, и что отличить спелый фрукт от незрелого дерьма сможет даже идиот. Таканори, не пытающийся даже накрыться одеялом и раскинувший максимально широко ноги, лежал с влажным полотенцем на промежности, и просто посылал Койю с его неадекватными идеями куда подальше. И проклинал тот день, когда решил, что собственная жизнь ему настолько не ценна, раз он допустил эти отношения.  
– Я только одного не понимаю… – Акира не выдержал тишины и посмотрел на Таканори. – Ладно, я верю, что Койю у нас особенный и дожил до своих лет, не зная, что у него аллергия на цитрусовые. Но ты, Така, постоянно свою газировку пьёшь. Неужели никогда не было ничего подобного? Да и когда ты загонялся по всяким детоксам и прочей фигне, ты постоянно мешал цитрусовые коктейли.  
– По-твоему, я пью через хер? Использую его вместо трубочки, да? – Таканори моментально вызверился, но для полноценной агрессии выглядел слишком замученным. И эффект смазался – вместо того, чтобы почувствовать себя виноватым, Акира заржал. На что Таканори поморщился.  
– Знаешь что, иди нахер. Ты просто завидуешь, что у тебя не такая увлекательная жизнь.


End file.
